Alageasia's downfall
by Skoilr
Summary: Anew threat pierces the peaceful land of Alageasia. What will this bring to the many races that inhabit this world? The Dragon Riders will be tested agianst an enemy that may be powerful enough to defeat them. The hope of this world will come to the decisions of Eragon, Ayra, Nasuada, Murtaugh, and Orik. Takes place eight years after Inheritance. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The city of llirea stretched out among the plains, tall spire-like buildings made of glass and stone reached into the sky like fingers of a giant skeleton. It would seem that they would knock over from strong winds, but are resiliant to them. Elven buildings incorporated into human re-design formed the structure of the entire city. The most admirable part of the city was most likely six emerald towers, of which two were destroyed long ago.  
However, it was not as it was before. The city was shrouded in smoke that made it almost impossible to see. The night sky only made it tougher to detect what was beyond, the moon was bigger and brighter as if it came closer to watch the horror being wrought below. Large fires burned bright and hot among the many buildings, spreading like a hungry beast chasing it's prey, casting an eery, orange light on the tendrils of smoke that rose miles into the sky. The outer defensive walls were crushed and crumbling, bodies of those who tried to defend their beloved home lie in mangled heaps among piles of stone from the walls that were made to protect them. Screaming could be heard echoing throughout the city as any survivors were slaughtered in the streets by a ruthless enemy. I fled and escaped the horrific onslaught when it appeared we wouldn't win. If others are alive, I wish you all the luck in the world.

A short creature stumbbled across the wrecked cobblestone road, kicking aside bodies as it went. It's back was hunched over, with it's spiny back glistening in the light of roaring fires. Long skinny arms reached to the road, topped with large, serrated, bone-like claws that protruded from each of it's finger tips, dragging them across the ground as if they were a heavy burden.  
It screeched at other creatures of it's stature, the others replying in the same way as was their way of communicating. The monster passed by humans as they tried to run, but being to slow, were caught and killed that instant by larger brutes, their screams were the last thing they did. The creatures only laughed, deep, rough laughs each time they killed, as if it amussed them, in which it did.  
The small monstrosity entered the ruins of the castle, it's abnormaly shaped arms scratching the smooth marble as it crawled towards the throne. Beams of moonlight entered the citadel from gapping holes in the ceiling, casting smooth, almost liqiud, scintillating sparkles across the alabaster flooring. The creature passed through the beams of light, then entered darkness as if it were passing in and out of a curtain.  
A mysterious, sharp voice the sound of grating stones, echoed out from the throne. "Is it done?" It asked.  
The small creature stopped at the base of the throne and bowed it's head. "Yes, my lord. The city is ours." It hissed, in an almost scratchy serpentine fashion.  
A couple seconds went by until that deep voice replied. "Good." It huffed. Red, glowing eyes suddenly appeared above the throne, illuminating the creatures facial features, a high jawbone, sharp gray teeth, and horns. It slowly stood, shifting it's large, muscular mass until it stood straight. A low growl escaped it's lips.  
The smaller monster stumbbled back, shivering as fear gripped it's heart. "Is there... anything you want me to do?" It asked carefully, fear clearly populating it's voice.  
The tall, urgal-like creature made a gruntual laugh then said. "Prepare the army. Next we destroy the Elves."

A\N: New story! I came up with this idea today at school and couldn't wait to get started writing. Chapters will not be this short, that i promise. This one was just a small little attention grabber, giving the basic idea of what is going on. And that is this: a new threat brings war to Alageasia once agian. Simple? Well more will be explained as time goes on. If you find this interesting and want more chapters, leave a review, that'll encourage me to write faster. And for those who have read my other story, Battle of the Timeline, dont worry i will continue that till the end, i know its been a while but it'll happen. So i hope you've enjoyed and will continue to as more chapters are posted. Have a good day.  
- Skoilr 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Part 2

Wind howled through the night, carrying the scent of rancid smoke and burning flesh. A raven-haired elven lady rose her head and sniffed the putrid air. She looked like a human except for her gentle, almost feline, features, green slanted eyes, and ears with a pointed tip at the ends. She surveyed her surroundings with poise, maybe for the fourth time since arriving at the edge of Ellesméra.  
Framed by long black locks, her deep eyes shone with a driving force, giving her young appearence a look of age. Her armor was of elven make and a helm of extraordinary craftmenship, wrought with amber and gold, rested on her head, the best of all armor made by any other species for she was the elven queen. She looked fierce with her sword at her side and long bow and quiver on her back, yet her beauty was undeminished.  
The forest around her shook and swayed in the wind as rough wind erupted from the night sky, rustling the leaves and ripping many from the branches. She could sense the ancient jungle's dispair at the attack that now spread through the guarding place for all elves, Du WeldenVarden.  
What kind of creature could be brave enough to oppose the elves? Yet here they were, pushed back from the edge of the forest to Ellesémra, most of their southern cities burned to the ground. For centuries Du Weldenvarden has never been attacked directly, it had always been admired by all the elves enemies, so much that no one wanted the forest destroyed.  
Ayra had yet to see the new enemy, but witnesses described them as Urgal-like in appearence, but were taller, and more muscular than Kull, while some only reached an averege sized human's knees. And if she heard the rumors right, these creatures had attacked the Urgals, who suffered an amazing defeat. Then this enemy marched to llirea with astonishing speed and killed all within. Elven soldiers were sent there and helped escort survivors to the Dwarves, but no number was given on the survivors.  
These thoughts only heightened her hatred for these creatures, she also felt Firnen's anger as he flew above. She smiled at the thought of her dragon ripping these monsters apart. Even Firnen, who had been monitoring her thoughts, replied with emotions of pleasure as he imagined killing this new threat to his rider.  
Around Ayra shuffled a hundred or so elves, all adorned in priceless armor, and weapons. Ayra blinked as a sudden breeze brought a cloud of smoke their way.  
"Spread out; hide behind trees or bushes, I want archers in the trees. Stop whoever is coming." She commanded, looking to the soldiers around her, who fearlessly obeyed her orders. She watched as her fellow elves clambered up the ancient pines and vanished from sight in the canopy. The ground based soldiers camoflauged themselves in thick bushes and behind trees, weapons drawn.  
Ayra called upon Firnen, instantly getting images of him plumetting to the forest. Within seconds her companion was beside her, adorned in elvish dragon armor and a saddle. She mounted her dragon and stared forward.  
Opaque mist hung above the forest floor in the distance, with an erry orange glow from the fires beyond. The brume blocked anything from being detected, however it cleared near the roof of the canopy. Among the marquee she could see terrified wildlife, squirrels, birds, mice, and snakes, heading away from whatever was behind the mist.  
"Something is coming!" Shouted a soldier in the ancient language.  
Suddenly the clearing burst to life as a dozen or so deer came sprinting out of the fog, avoiding Firnen as if he were a rock centered in a rough river. They left Ayra's sight and she returned her attention forward.  
Are you ready little one? Firnen asked, his lips formed a snarl, exposing his teeth. I can smell them getting closer.  
Ayra peered around a thick tree and looked into the mist. It was too dark for any human to see, but for her the faint moonlight was light sunshine streaming between the trees; every detail was clear and sharp to her searching gaze. She remained unatuarlly quiet, fear did not dominate her. She fought to many battles to feel abhorrence any more. But there was something inside her that made her feel uneasy, maybe it was the thought that she was about to face an unknown enemy. Confusion maybe? Or was it apprehension?  
She forced the thought away. An owl screeched as it flew by, piercing the silence, everyone was tense until the bird flew past.  
Of course i'm ready. She replied, clutching the handle of her rider sword.  
The elf queen could also smell the said smell of it's owners, it was strong, like that of an Urgal; but ten times worse.  
Ahead of her, Ayra heard a thump as something heavy struck a loose stone, then several braches snapped in the mist. Before long grunting and rough, low growls erupted from the fog. Faint smudges emerged from the fog and advanced forward at a slow pace.  
She reached out to her war commander and swiftly brushed agianst his barriers. He recoiled at first, but recognizing the touch, let her in.  
Yes my queen? He asked.  
Order the archers to ready their bows. They are to attack the first wave of creatures, then well advance forward from the ground. She looked to the spot her commander was, however he was camoflauged in a tall shrub.  
She felt his acknowledgement as she withdrew from his mind. Her and Firnen hadn't had proper training in fighting in enclosed spaces such as Du Weldenvarden. As a result, she thought that maybe she should fight along side Firnen and not on him.  
The green dragon sensed her thoughts and said. Go ahead little one.  
She gave him a sympathetic look then returned to the floor. As she did a war horn blared through the labyrinth of pole-like trees just as dozens of herculean, almost ten foot tall creatures burst out of the fog, shouting in their gruntual language. Smaller creatures with oddly shaped arms came stumbling at the feet of the taller ones. Their eyes were glowing red and full of hatred.  
Firnen stood as tall as he could, he was a furocious beast with his talons and sharp teeth. He spread his wings to their full extent, stretching from one end of the clearing to the other. He raised his head and released a growl that was so massive and beastly that several monsters stumbled back.  
"Now!" Came a shout in the elves' tounge.  
Arrows pelted the monsters like a rain of death. Most of the projectiles struck the creatures armor-like skin and shattered, whilst others were fortunate shots and pierced the soft skin between the shoulder blades and along the spine. The creatures growled as their own fell dead or paralyzed.  
Firnen surged forward, leaping across the field with one bound and scooped a dozen creatures in his massive jaws, and threw them back into the fog. The abominations shrieked as the dragon decimated their numbers with impressive speed. Ayra ripped her sword from it's sheath and howled. "Charge for Ellesméra and llirea!" Hundreds of elves stampeded from behind her, to her right and left, and from in front of her towards the enemy. The sound of feet stomping shook the ground and created a shroud of power around the advancing elves. As they got halfway across the clearing, another wave of creatures poured from the fog, their numbers were quiet impressive. The opposing sides clashed together with a loud crash of swords and cracking bones.  
The elves flexibility gave them the advantage over the bigger and slower monsters. However, the enemys' size blocked any availiable room to fight.  
Arya leaped over an oncoming enemy as it swung a crude battle axe at her. She landed lightly on her feet and spun quickly as the creature tried to depict where she had gone. Before it realized what was happening, Ayra removed it's head with a swift and clean swip of her sword.  
Another growled at her and charged, but fell as a sleek arrow pierced it's knee and it toppled over, falling upon it's sword. Another creature, several in fact and were the smaller ones, shrieked and crawled oddly towards her, reaching with their long arms and sharp claws.  
She easily sliced one in half mid-air as it jumped at her. The other three were crushed underneath a large green tail. She wasted no time and leaped towards another enemy, this one welding a long, grim spear and rough, dented shield.  
It saw her and growled, showing it's yellow knife-like fangs. It's leathery skin crumpled as it snarled, and it's hairless eyebrows arched inhumanly downward. It launched the spear at her as she jumped up to dodge the weapon. She spun and landed ith her feet spread out, her free hand pressed agianst the ground while she held he right arm up, flashing the green blade at the enemy. It sneared and continued as if it hated her being alive.  
The monster used the shield like a sword and attempted to swip it side to side as it ran at her. Ayra ducked her head as wind from the passing shield ruffled her hair. With a quick thrust she jumped back up and blocked the reattacking creature as it smashed the shield onto the green sword.  
The elven queen held her sword agianst the shield as the monster tried to force it down upon her. She looked around for any help, but everyone and thing was occupied. So with a powerfull kick she drove her foot into the monster's knee, bending it inward. The creature collapsed and released it's grip on the shield, letting it fall to the ground. Ayra lept back, the spun with her sword outstretched, sliced the head off her attacker.  
Firnen was off in the distance, a hazy giant destroying his opponents with no empathy at all. The smoke obscured her sight of him as he continued forward, however she could still feel his excitment in wrecking the creatures' faces increased as he smashed one of the monster's head into the ground with his foot.  
The elves were doing good as they pushed the onslaught out of the clearing and back into the forest, most of which was up in flames as fire spread from one tree to the next, devouring the wood and leaves. Most of the elves cast spells that would extinguish the fires, but they kept growing brighter.  
Ayra felt good about this fight, it was tipping in their favor greatly, dispite their losses. But just as she was about to verify her beliefs a shout came from the front lines and even larger brutes came out of the forest, battling Firnen as he stricked in a serpintine fashion.  
She felt a sudden spike of pain and noticed that it wasn't from her. Her thoughts magnified as a growl, of anger and pure rage, erupted from Firnen. He spun around, and swipped his tail, sending about twenty or so enemy creatures into the air, he then, completing his revolution, unleashed a massive torrent of fire, sparkling a dazzling emerald green, onto the advancing assailants.  
The flames, as Ayra saw, instantly melted dozens of creatures, but more kept pouring in. She felt, for the first time this battle, exhausted and worryful.  
Queen Ayra! Do not fear! Came an implausably supreme voice that echoed throughout the forest, seemingly through the trees themselves.  
Unanticipatedly a burst of dirt shattered the ground as tree roots bombarded the enemy, wrapping around their torsos and snapping them in half. Some monsters were thrown into the air as vines reached down from above and yanked dozens of creatures skyward. Trees moved as their roots pulled then to nessecary postions and leaves showered them in emerald rain. The forest was fighting back, but how?  
Ayra could feel massive flows of energy gushing through the ground and trees, originating from one point. The Meona Tree.  
The elven queen and her army, now rejuvenated with adrineline and hope, surged forward once more. Their shouts mixed with those ofsuprise from the enemy. "This will be a reminder why no one should oppose the elves!" These words filled all of Du Weldenvarden, sounding from each and every plant. Then another sound filled the air, a sound unfamiliar to the elven queen. The sound of thunder vibrated air with so much force that it jarred her teeth and shook the ground. Ayra peered through the openings in the canopy and, by the moonlight, could make out large, multi-colored shapes flying towards the forest, each sparkling with a great radiance, similar to Firnen. In the lead was, however, a familiar color, saphire.

A\N: Chapter 1 in a half! Yay! Took a good number of hours and alot of thinking. Hope this chapter meet your fancy, and if so let me know. Hmm, i'm a poet and i didn't know it. Lol. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Response to reviews:  
Stapet- Thanks for your support and for being the first reviewer for this story! You win a prize! Not really, but I would if I could. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inheritance cycle, whether it's places, characters, or words\names. I own only what I create. This will stand for the entire story. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Riders One month before Alageasia's Downfall

"Ready?"

"Remember, jump and keep your arms close to your body, when I say, open them and try to stay with me"

"Everyone prepared? Jump!"

The wind instantly smashed agianst Eragon as he freefell, it was a strange, but wonderful experiance. He had freefell before, but it was when he was under attack and he never meant to fall. But this time he was jumping off solid ground, about ten thousand feet high, on purpose. His students had never done this before and neither had he, but they had faith in their teacher and Eragon had faith in himself. To him there was no longer any sense of falling or speed. It was mostly like floating in the air and hearing the wind deep in his ears. They were soon plummeting down alongside an enormous, sheer cliff, their heads facing down, their feet pointing straight towards the sky. A waterfall thundered next to them, drizzling to ground level in a large cloud of mist. Eragon looked to his students, four in total, their facial expressions were of a mixture between pure excitment and fear. He laughed at the thrill and then reached out with his mind to his students.  
*Get ready to open your arms.* He said to them, in reply they sent him an acknowledgable emotion.  
The ground was quickly speeding to them, or at least it looked that way. *Open!* He shouted mentally.  
They unhesitantly snapped their arms and legs out. There were flaps of a strong, silk-like fabric attatched from both their wrists and down to their ankles, and along the inside of their legs as well. The fabric filled with air and they began gliding over the ground, still a good distance high. Eragon instructed his students to tilt so that they were paralell with the ground.  
They quickly passed over a large jungle, whizzing past a flock of brids that squaked at their intrusion. The jungle suddenly ended and now they glided over a great plain filled with wonderous beasts unlike those from Alageasia. Herds of giant animals roared as other creatures trespassed onto their terrictory.  
Eragon looked to the distance where a glorious city scape formed along the horizon. But just outside the metropolis was a large number of enemy soldiers, running towards the city walls. Eragon sent several different commands to his students as they got closer to the soldiers.  
When he was nearly three yards away he reached across his torso and pulled Brisingr from its sheath, this change to his glide suit spun his body in a circle. As he spun he tilted his body vertically and landed, his feet sending dirt into the air. He completed his revolution, bringing brisingr through an enemy's neck, then he pushed by the falling soldier and continued running.  
His students continued in the air and landed twenty feet ahead of him. Eragon drew upon the massive pool of energy that was Aren.  
"Jierda!" A small group of soldiers went flying into the air and crashed upon the ground with enough force to kill them. The lead Rider continued towards his students as they cut down massive numbers of enemy soldiers.  
An explosion rocked the ground and a tendril of fire rushed over Eragon, followed by a shower of pebbles and dust. Several bodies pelted the ground. His students were strong in magic and stronger with sword and bow. Their experiance was unparalell with normal members of their race. Eragon was proud to have them as pupils.  
Suddenly a feriousous roar erupted from the sky, and in rythm, was followed by a chorus of other roars. The sound of thunder filled the air as Saphira crashed to the ground, crushing ten soldiers under each foot, stabbing through their bodies with her large, white talons. She scooped four soldiers in her jaws and threw them, screaming, half a mile away.  
Four other dragons landed behind her and finished off the rest of the soldiers with torrents of multicolored flames and snaps of teeth. *Saphira. We were training.* Eragon said.  
The blue dragoness stood straight and blew smoke from her mouth. *What a coicidence. We were training too.* She looked to her dragon students to emphisive her point. At her words the dead soldiers' bodies disappeared as the hidden Eldunarí released the flow of magic that created the illusions.  
Eragon laughed and approached his dragon, with ease he leapt up to her saddle. Then he looked back to his students. "Return back home and prepare for dinner, then I'll tell a story of the past."  
His students nodded and mounted their dragons. With the sound of thunder they were in the air. Eragon looked back to the city behind him, remembering when he first saw it:

"Land ho!" Shouted an elf from the front of the Talita. Eragon looked up from his seat along the southern railing.  
*See, I told you* Said Saphira, flying above the ship, circling them like a buzzard.  
Eragon smiled, remembering that, only a few days earlier, she had reported land close by, much to the doubt of the crew who said there wasn'lt supposed to be land that close. However, they didn't argue with the dragoness, for who would argue with a dragon.  
*I never doubted you.* He replied, and felt a teasing emotion flow from Saphira to him.  
Blödhgarm soon approached as Eragon stood and said. "Shadeslayer, we are preparing the long boats. We only ask that you be the first to set foot on the island."  
Eragon nodded. "Of course." He then followed the male elf to the starboard rail where the long boats were being loaded by elves. "I will fly with Saphira." He looked to the island and pointed to a large foothill. "Meet me there.  
Blödhgarm nodded and entered the last availiable long boat. As it was being lowered the elf looked back to the rider and said. "Be careful, we know not what lurks here."  
Eragon only nodded. Saphira landed on the deck lightly, distrupting the balance of the ship slightly because of her wieght. She hadn't eaten fully for weeks and was determined to hunt. Eragon had tried to get her to head to the island and find a deer when they were still a while away. She disagreed saying; "I wont eat a good meal while you are hear eating breat and preserved meat." He had replied with; "But that is what I usually eat anyways." But she didn't want to heat it.  
He slid into the saddle and Saphira instantly took off, shacking the boat even more due to her take off force. She climbed into the air for a hundred or so feet, then twisted in the air and dived for the distant island.  
Eragon looked down as wind blew into his face. The long boats had reached a sandbar, but were still no where near the shore. Their flight released any tension that had been built up while on the ship for weeks. He felt free agian.  
Saphira preformed spectacular menuvours in the air, twisting, spinning, and rolling. Eragon was so caught up in the moment, he didn't realize that Saphira had circled the entire mountain peak far inland. She roared mightly, showing her display of power and claiming this island for her and her partner-of-heart-and-mind.  
As they continued around the mountain Eragon could see flocks of larger than average birds, some the size of full grown horses. He marvled at their bulk, and if he was right, they were giant eagles. They were sailing through the air with smooth strokes of their oversized wings. If the birds here were large, what size were the other animals. As the birds left the backdrop of the mountain and into open sky, eragon, whose eyes were following them, noticed something else. Large shadows in the distance, far across a grassy plane. The rising sunlight didn't provide any help to his observing gaze, but his instincts told him something else.  
"Get to Blödhgarm now!" Eragon shouted, his voice going agianst the howl of the wind.  
Saphira didn't argue. She turned back around and headed for the beach where the long boats were being pulled onto the coast. The blue dragoness dived for the beach and landed quickly, but softly amidst the smooth sand. Eragon leapt from the saddle and ran towards the swiftly appraoching form of the male elf.  
"Is everthing alright?" He asked, inspecting them for injuries.  
"No, but we did find something intresting. A city lies just beyond those foothills, its quite large also." He pointed in the direction of civilization.  
The elf looked back to the other elves approaching them. "We'll check it out. If they're hostile we'll have to retreat, we are in no condition to fight. There is no telling the number of their forces." He turned to the elves and recited quick orders in their language.  
They nodded and proceeded forward. Blödhgarm remained with Eragon and Saphira as they trudged down the beach, their boots sloshing in the wet sand. There was something to be said for the liquid-and-sand allure of the seashore. The sounds that surrounded them and the polished brilliance of the sunlight had a way of burgling into their souls and staying there long after they left and entered the foothills. Whether it was the micro details or the broad sweep of canvas, the seaside provided them with a multisensory nourishment that was like food for the soul. The foothills were forested and thick with vegetation, so much so that it was easy to lose sight of the person in front of you. As Eragon stepped under the canopy he was stunned by the darkness the jungle hid from the sun. The suddenly fading light created new shadows and dark patches around the group. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly smell of wood rot. Eragon felt discomforted since entering the forest, he moved faster, ignoring disfigured branches that clung to his clothes and damp leaves that grimed his skin.  
The group pressed on in the undiscovered landscape, gnarled trees stood still like statues in a living museum where no leaf dared to fall. Roots, frozen in their slithering movements across the jungle floor, were covered in mushrooms that hid below the canopy, away from any sunlight. He could feel warm rays of light breach the canopy above and shower the ground with soft blankets of incandescence...  
"We've reached the end of the jungle!" Shouted an elf and hour later.  
Eragon, his feet and back sore, stepped into sunlight, squinting as the light stung his eyes. *Saphira, how far are we from the city?* He asked.  
*Your nearly there. Never mind your no where near.* She joked.

Eragon laughed and looked to each of his students. Their features highlighted by the campfire.  
Gervlan, the Urgal, was the oldest and first rider to arrive on the island. His dragon, Silkrith, was startling white and had two glistening horns protruding from the top of his head. Similar to his Urgal rider whose horns were nearly two inches long. They both were closely bonded and were impressive fighters.  
Nithrem, the elf and second rider to arrive, his scintilating forest green female dragon, Ghana, sat behind him. Nithrem was nearly one hundred years old, but still held the appearence of a young man.  
Sofala, a female human rider, and the third to arrive, had the honor of being chosen by a marron male dragon by the name of Jura. She had soft brown hair that brushed the tops of her shoulders slightly and caremel skin. She was born into a poor family in the capitol of Alageasia. And the youngest, and newest rider, was a fifteen year old boy, by the name of Axum, his dragon, a dark, almost black, purple color, was named Zanj. He had been on the island for two months after training with the elves for three months in Du Weldenvarden.  
"So what happened next?" Asked Axum, who had yet to hear the story.  
"Well, the city turned out to be abandonded and nearly destroyed. So we rebuilt it and modified it into our traning grounds where we practiced today." Eragon looked to the sky, eyeing the position of the moon. "Alright, you all need to get some rest. Tomarrow we take a trip to the northern most tip of the island where you'll meditate in the quiet forests and tell me what you've seen, heard, and felt."  
His students nodded and stood from their log-seats and dispersed with their dragons to the dragon hold. Eragon looked to Saphira, she was larger than she was when they found the island, after all, she had had eight years to grow. However, she was no where near the size of Glaedr, maybe a little below half his size.  
"You need some rest also, you've got a busy day tomarrow too." He stood and approached hi dragon.  
*You too little one.* She curled up and Eragon rested agianst her soft under side, as was their way of sleeping. Sometimes Eragon would sleep in his room at the very top of the dragon hold, which was a very tall and wide tower that was in the center of the Riders' city, the tallest structure on the island, besides the mountain that loomed in the distance. The King of the Riders closed his eyes and slept.

A\N: Exteremely sorry for the long wait, but I've been sick the past two weeks and wasn't well enough to write. I am also writing two other stories as well and am trying to balance the times I update each one. This is the official start of this story, the past two chapters were mearly the prologue. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will continue to as we progress.  
Reply to reviews:  
Stapet- Thanks for pointing that out. Ive tried to make this one better than the last. Problem evaded. Keep to tips and support coming, it really helps make the chapters easier to write.  
binayak95- Thanks for reviewing and for your support. I do like the Menoa tree's intervention, but i think i couldve done better. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. And good luck on your story, haven't gotten a chance to read it yet, but I'll try to soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 - Warn everyone

29 Days till Alageasia's Downfall:

A messenger of the Empire stormed through llirea with a rushed expression, keeping his bag from spilling it's contents, and slightly panicked, if what he gathered had told him anything. His mission was clear; give the Queen a scroll which spoke of an important matter. Nothing else was known, except that the man who gave him the scroll was scared half to death, and had traveled from Teirm to the capital as fast as he could.  
The messenger darted past passing horse-drawn carts full of goods, and shuffled through the crowded markets. At one point he nearly toppled over an elderly lady who was bending over, picking up fallen produce.  
Then the catidel came into view, peering between various shops and apartments. The boy rounded the corner and clambered clumsily up the stairs to the large reddish wood doors. Two gaurds stood gaurd at the entrance, and crossed their pikes in the way as the boy stopped.  
"State your business." The soldier to the right commanded.  
The boy huffed, out of breath. "I... have an important message for Queen Nasuada from Teirm."  
The gaurd nodded, then relayed a signal to a hidden spectator. The doors then slid open on undisclosed hinges, the soldier motioning the boy inside. The door closed behind them with a hollow thud, and the gaurd took the lead.  
The first steps into the castle created an errie echo that vibrated across the hard, cold marble floor, made up of different alabaster tiles, specifically chosen for a certain taste in mind. Beautiful paintings and tapestries hung from the walls, hiding the plain stone bricks behind.  
On either side of them were seperate double staircases that spiraled to the level above them. The railing surrounding the stairs was exquisitely engraved with vines and leaves, not one was similar. Up ahead, set into the flooring, was a moderate fountain that showered water gracefully back to the pool below it. Six large jasper pillars, evenly spaced, bordered the fountain, lined with entricate golden designs of mythical creatures. Beyond that was the door to the throne room, an ornate arch topped the door frame, friendly ivy hung from it, bringing the entranceway a stange, but wonderful scent.  
The guard placed himself between the messenger and the door, and pounded the floor three times with the butt of his pike, creating a low thrum. The door slid into the door frame revealing an open room with a high-vaulted cieling with archways that molded into the roof, forming a ridged skeleton support system. The queen was standing halfway down the red carpet, right next to her was the red rider Murtagh, Zar'roc strapped to his side. Behind them, and next to the throne, lied Thorn, a stocky, compact dragon with very strong muscles and limbs. His eyes and hide, sparkled a startling ruby red, while his talons, teeth, and neck spikes were the color of snow, in amazing contrast compared to is body color.  
"There is a certain matter that requires your knowledge, your majesty." Spoke the gaurd, bowing as he did.  
Nasuada stepped closer as the boy reached inside his bag and pulled out a scroll bound in golden lace and sealed with a wax stamp. "We had just recieved it this morning your majesty." The boy said, bowing also.  
Nasuada took the scroll and kindly dismissed the messenger and the gaurd, and waited for the door to close before she returned to Murtagh.  
"Is all well?" The rider asked, remaining in his spot patiently.  
She shook her head. "Not sure. The last time Teirm contacted me in this manor was when the attacks on their trade ships started again." She broke the seal and unrolled the scroll. Then she held it up for her and Murtagh to read:  
Lady Nasuada, it has came to our attention that a large naval force is gathering along the entirety of the west coast. We know not who these people are for they sailed across the western ocean weeks ago and have been going back and forth, never making any contact, and swarming our coast. Trade has been interrupted severly due to this event. This may be a warning of a coming war, or something the Surdans are planning. However, King Orrin of Surda has brought his attention to this also, his concern has brought Surdan soldiers to protect all the coastal cities, but this is matter that needs your attention Queen Nasuada.  
Lord Combay of Teirm.

Nasuada looked to Murtagh, confused. This brought a whole host of questions to her attention. Who were these people? Where did they come from? Were they an enemy or allies. Murtagh was similarly confused, he had no knowledge of any naval force that could be big enough to raise concern from all the major coastal cities, and Surda.  
"What do you propose we do, my lady." Murtagh asked.  
Nasuada looked down at the scroll, then up to the rider. "We need insight on these mystery people. I don't want to send an entire army there and cause an alarm to spread across Alageasia before we know if war is iminant. We need someone trust worthy, someone close to where these sightings are."  
"Do you know of anyone?" Asked the rider, gripping his sword's handle.  
The queen nodded. There was one person she could trust to gather and deliver information secretly without causing a panic. One person who was close enough to these sightings, one person who would help her in times of need. "How fast can you get to Carvnhall?"  
He looked to Thorn, then said. "Two days tops."

The soft, cool, mountain-side wind blew through the field, rustling through trees, and causing the tall green grass to sway. The scents were of wild fruits and flowers, fresh water that flowed from the glacier-capped mountains, and pine trees. Birds soared in in the sky, and deer grazed in the field peacfully. In the center of the field was a beautiful monument, built to honor the life of one's father. For death was nothing to celebrate. Roran stood atop a hill over looking the plain, this was the spot he had grown up in. That is, until eight years ago when his life took a dramatic turn, sending him on an adventure wit elves, magic, and dragons. A place where war and tradegy existed out in the streets of cities.

"Lord Stronghammer." A messenger came running up the path that lead to the city of Carvnhall. "Sorry to interrupt you, but queen Nasuada wants an audience with you. It is of an important matter regarding complete secrecy."

Roran said nothing, and instead looked down to the resting place of his father, a burial chamber fit for a king. The breeze and the area calmed him, it reminded him of the years spent here as a kid. A place where dragons, elves, and magic didn't exist. A place he called home.  
"Did she specify?" He finally asked a minute later.  
The messenger shook her head. "No, but she did say it was of major importance."  
With one last look at the monument he turned to face the messenger and together they trudged downhill towards the city.  
"I did mention you'd be here. She apologizes for the timing, and she seems very frail, scared even." The messenger said, brushing her hair from her face.  
Roran nodded, quickly seeing the walls of the city. As they rounded the last bit of trees that blocked their view, Roran could see dozens of soldiers lining the path leading up to the northern gate entrance. He recieved nods of honor and gratitude as he passed. Roran and Katrina's home was a mansion built in the center of the city on a hill that overlooked all of Carvnhall. "You are dismissed Yunnan." Roran said, entering his room. The messenger nodded and left.  
The lord of Carvnhall sat down in front of a mirror as Nasuada's image appeared. "Roran Stronghammer. How nice to see you agian, and may I say, time has most certainly been kind to you. How is Katrina and Ismira?"  
Roran laughed. "Same goes for you. Ismira is fine, and Katrina is with Gertrude, you remember Gertrude, we are about to have another child. And between you and me." He leaned in closely to the mirror. "I'm hoping for a boy this time."  
Nasuada gave a friendly laugh, then replied. "Well I'm glad you're all fine. But I have another problem, or we all might have a big problem. I don't know if you've heard, but a naval force is gathering in great size, along the western coast."  
"Yes, I've heard of them. Our tade port has had sightings of these ships. Their designed in an unfamiliar way, they don't even look stable enough to float." Roran said, angst growing in his stomach.  
"Well even Surda has concern for these... people." The queen replied.  
"Let me tell you this Nasuada, i don't know much of this, but i can tell you that whatever is in control of these ships are not people."  
Nasuada leaned back, arching an eyebrow. "How do you know?"  
"They've came onto land, I've seen them."

A\N: Chapter 3 is finally here. Did you like it. I'm trying to slowly impliment more characters. As always, enjoy and leave a review. Thanks to those who are following this story. Reply to reviews:  
luckyponygirl- thnx alot for reading and giving support to my story. I hope you liked this chapter, much didn't happen, but the action comes very soon, and maybe some of your unanswered questions will be answered.


End file.
